


Book Commentary: I Love Capri

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [97]
Category: I Love Capri - Belinda Jones
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: I Love Capri

  * Hooray for random inheritances? I guess?
  * So, apparently Cleo is Kim’s BFF/roommate. And now the two of them are trying to figure out what to do with the money.
  * OMG. “Too bad we already got that fancy new TV last year…”
  * So now they’re thinking clothes and renovating their apartment. Or flat. Or whatever.
  * OK, so, apparently Cleo works at a photo store, and Kim’s a translator.
  * Kim had big dreams of traveling, but that… apparently got crushed by a bad relationship. With a guy in Sweden. Which is why she’s hesitant to actually travel anymore, even for work. OK.
  * OK, yeah, Kim and Cleo keep going over all the super-shallow options for how to spend the inheritance, but y’all know the whole travel option that Kim keeps avoiding is what’s actually going to happen.
  * No, but seriously. This whole plastic surgery option is just… why?
  * So, apparently Kim’s mom is even worse when it comes to being obsessed with looks. Fun.
  * On a related tangent, this whole concept of looks and shit, is it weird that I can’t help picturing Kim looking like Billie Piper and Kim’s Mom looking like Camille Courdri (I probably spelled that wrong), even though they’re totally not described as looking like that? ~~I probably watch too much _Doctor Who_.~~
  * OK, honestly, I never actually finished this book before, but the more I think about it, the more I realize I hate how everyone tried pushing Kim into a relationship when she wasn’t ready. And I’m completely prepared to hate this book if she does end up with a guy because Chick Lit. Like, can we have a chick lit book where the girl doesn’t end up with anyone? For once? Please?
  * So anyway, Kim and Cleo are still going on their shallow tangent, and now they’ve got a surprise visitor.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
